Little Of That
by ForgetMyInsanity
Summary: A story about Nick and Jess with their relationship after their kiss. Mostly leads to other messy situations and they deal with their feeling and each others' company. Cece and Schmidt will have some time to deal with whatever they are and Winston...well he's Winston.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I'm one of the many people who is just obsessed with the New Girl Nick/Jess couple. I just can't get enough of them since they are just so adorable together! Anyway I'm taking my swing at a little fanfiction so enjoy! Also I'll follow some basic storylines from the show but I won't completely end it like the show**

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl, FOX does.**

Chapter 1

Nick didn't enjoy the night after his kiss with Jess. It was restless and he felt somewhat ashamed. He enjoyed the kiss as much as he thought he would, since he dreamt of the day this would happen. Although, he always imagined she would be single and not a room away from her boyfriend, Sam, who she just cheated on. Nick punched his pillow again to clear his head. He made sweet Jess into a cheater!

Jess...

He smiled to himself thinking about all the times he spent time just staring at her beauty and admiring her go to attitude. He liked it when she pushed him into doing things he would usually grump away from. It changed him in a good way. He loved that she was always there when he needed her and he liked it when she depended on him. It made him feel useful in her life even if he gets labeled as her fluffer. Jess was part of his world and he didn't want his stupid impulse to kiss her to make her leave. He just wouldn't be able to bear it.

_knock knock_

He looked up to the door to the soft knocking.

"Nick..."

It was Jess and his heart swelled the way she always said his name. He got up and opened the door and Jess's head was hung down. He widened the entrance to his room so she can come in. She didn't hesitate and Nick felt the atmosphere shift into something full of tension and uncomfortable.

"Jess, look I didn't mean to take you by surprise..." He started. Jess snapped her head up and he could tell she was still in shock by the way he eyes kept their widened state. Jess came closer to Nick, forcing him to back up into the door. Ah, he would've panicked moonwalk away if he knew this was coming. But, something was keeping him in this room with the girl he just kissed.

"Don't say sorry to me about the kiss." Jess said with he voiced traced with fury. Nick looked at her with confusion. Jess backed a step back and rubbed her arm. He smirked at how she tried to sound mad and threatening.

"Okay...then why did you come to my room if not to chew me out?" He asked. Jess didn't respond quickly and Nick sighed.

"Come here you." He said as he sat on his bed and gestured for her to come sit next to him. Jess stood there dumbstruck until she did a slight shrug and sat next to him.

"Look, Nick...I ...um...shoot! I really don't know what to say! I mean...that back their was just so.._good_. UGH! Miller!" Jess quietly yelled at him. He felt a smile creep on his lips.

"Oh, good was it?" He teased. Jess shot a look of daggers at him but failed to avoid the smile to show. She then placed her head on his shoulder sending a jolt of electricity though his body. He didn't feel this way when they touched casually before but now he can't stand that he desired her touched. He turned away until he heard her whisper a name that made this matter worse.

"Sam." She whispered. Nick hugged her and placed his chin on top of her head.

"I'm going have to tell him. He's going be so mad! What if he comes and hits you?! You're not really in good enough shape to fight him!" Jess babbled.

"Hey!" Nick said defensively. He managed to get a strained giggled from Jess, which made him relax a bit more. "I can so manage Sam in a fight. He should be the one crying home to his mommy." He joked. Jess patted his chest and laughed.

"Thanks Nick."

"For what?"

"For making me laugh."

"Any time."

Jess hesitated to leave this comfortable place, but forced her way out of his arms. She didn't turn to look at him until her hand was on the door knob. She turned her head and he can see she was faintly smiling.

"Nick."

"Yeah Jess?"

"Don't apologize when you kiss me again." Jess said and with that she left his room. Nick stared at the door with a smile on his face and his nerves in a wreck. He realized that she said again. At least he didn't ruin his chance with Jess. There will be another time hopefully.

**Sorry for it being short, but write a review and I'll see if I'm willing to continue this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll try to update a new chapter daily or at least every two days, so yeah…I don't know what else to say but just wanted to mention this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl, FOX does.**

Chapter 1:

The loft was still doing its normal morning rustling while Nick was trying to get some shut eye. He stayed up fantasying about the beautiful, breathtaking Jess he kissed who was next door. With her boyfriend…Nick face palmed every time he thought about that. He sighed and looked at his clock. 9:47 AM he thought it was way too early to pretend he woke up without anyone questioning him. He decided he would take this time to think about things with Jess and he messed anything up with her relationship with Sam and especially Nick.

"Nick! Wake up my man! I have some plans for us tonight!" Schmidt yelled through his door. Nick groaned and he swore he heard Schmidt trying to open his door but he couldn't. Odd, he didn't remember locking his door at night.

"Come on man! Don't keep wallowing in that cave of yours!" Schmidt pressed. Nick got up to unlock his door and when he swung the door open, Schmidt stumbled in.

"Were you planning in knocking my door down?!" Nick questioned. Schmidt laughed as a response.

"I have something I want to partake in. Winston is in and I was hoping my best bud would be too!" Schmidt gleefully said. Nick sighed as in a sign for Schmidt to explain his idea.

"Cece is going to a marriage convention to get her an Indian husband and what better to get my brown sugar back if I show her I can be what she wants!" Schmidt was basically dancing full of joy for this plan. Nick scanned his eyes over him again. He was wearing a red turban but all else was normal Schmidt outfit. Nick laughed and thought it would be a good thing to get out of the loft and the suffocating tension.

"Sure Schmidt. I'll go." Nick agreed. Schmidt smiled at him and left the room. Nick looked to the door that led to Jess's room and he thought about what was happening. Was she as wide awake as he or was she snuggling up with Sam. He discarded that thought quickly because he felt something in him boil with anger. He got up from his bed to take a shower and get ready for the Indian convention he will be joining Schmidt and Winston in.

Jess looked over to Sam again taking in his hotness. She didn't cuddle with him at all but kept some inches between them to avoid touching. She didn't know why she was doing this but something told her she couldn't be touched again if it wasn't Nick. She smiled again when she thought about the passionate kiss but immediately felt guilty again.

"Mmm…hey there beautiful," Sam murmured to her. Jess tensed up and tried her best to fake a smile. She felt it strained but Sam wasn't really awake to notice any difference. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before sitting up to stretch. Jess looked at his body and knew she has a catch right in front of her. He was kind, sweet with kids, a great kisser, a doctor, hot body, and amazing in bed! Why can't she get Nick out of her head?! He was grumpy, sometimes mean, lazy, negative…but also sweet when he can be, always there for her, and surprisingly an amazing kisser.

"Jess, you there sleepyhead?" Sam asked her snapping her out of her daze. She smiled sweetly and nodded, unable to conjure up any English.

"Want to go get-" Sam was interrupted by a beeping sound. He reached for his phone and sighed.

"Sorry babe, duty calls. See you later?" Same asked. Jess gave him quick kiss on the cheek.

"Haha yeah." She said. Sam left in a hurry due to Jess rush pushing. Sam had a confused face but didn't ask why she was acting so strange.

"The smell of some dirty pleasure is in the air." Winston said with his cup of coffee in his hand. He wasn't directly looking at Jess but she stood stiff and began to stutter out a lie.

"I-I have to go to work! BYE!" Jess yelled while snatching her keys and purse from the shelf. She had the day off today so she decided to go see Cece and talk about this mess.

Winston looked up from his coffee and looked confused. "Why she leave like that? I meant Schmidt and his scary hook up." Schmidt looked pleased with himself.

Once Jess reached Cece's apartment, she plopped down on her couch but then quickly got up because she couldn't handle her restlessness. Cece just sat in the ready to help her friend out with her problem.

"God Cece! This is just a mess! Nick, Nick Miller KISSED me! It was no friendly kiss; it was so passionate, so full of emotions, and so amazing! He took me through time and space for a moment but that's not the point! Sam was in the next room for crying out loud! I have to tell him, wait no I won't, but I have to if I want to be with him. But with Nick I found out that I can't help but think of him and be in his arms again like last night. Cece! Why won't you say anything?!" Jess jabbered on.

"Jess I have said nothing for an hour. Okay let me get this straight. Nick kissed you after Strip True American and so that means he meant something. You kissed him back, and you liked it or loved it. Now you have to tell Sam but you don't want to because you like him and you fought for him. Also now you and Nick have this awkward position you hate. Am I right?" Cece explained. Jess nodded furiously and kept pacing until she plopped down again next To Cece.

"Ugh Cece, I had a good thing going with Sam now Nick comes in and just breaks it, like always!" Jess yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"Sam helps fix things you didn't know were broken and Nick just breaks things! Classic Miller!" Jess explained.

"I thought you wanted more excitement in life?" Cece questioned.

"Wha-?" Jess started but Cece gave her look for her to explain.

"Look Jess you left Russell because it was too boring. There was no passion like you saw when he fought with his ex-wife. Now when Sam came he was so hot and spontaneous and you fell for him. Now that you guys are committed it's like that the passion left. Now Nick always fought with you and you guys made up then when he makes a move you felt that passion but now it's Nick who has it. I'm guessing you want to keep the passion from slipping so you avoid your feelings for him." Cece said. Jess stayed silent. It's not like Cece is wrong but to hear her say what she felt made Jess all the more confused as in what to do.

"Cece how is it that you know so much about what I want in relationships and I find it so hard to know what you want?" Jess asked hoping to change the subject.

"Jess, you are so obvious in you likings. Like a fairy tell princess that dates everyone but her prince charming or whatever Nick is. Anyways, I'm going to a marriage convention to find me a potential Indian husband. Want to come to observe what I want in a man?" Cece giggled at the last part. Jess smiled and nodded. At least today she wouldn't see Nick or Sam. She needed some girl time alone with Cece in finding her new husband.

Although she thought about Nick again constantly, she found herself smiling like an idiot. She didn't think much of it because she figured she is just still too freshly shocked on their kiss. It didn't mean anything. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay the new names are from my friends since they asked me if I would use their names. I thought their names would be perfect! So enjoy the new chapter of Little of That!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl.**

"Jess!" Cece called to her. Jess snapped out of her daze and of course it was filled with thoughts of Nick. She smiled apologetic and Cece nodded in accepting it. Jess took a look around; she was in a fancy hall decorated with colors making her think of the sky during dusk. She felt calm and relaxed and happy that she was just alone with Cece plus the room of strangers. Potential husbands here for Cece. Jess was so focused on the hall she was in a daze again.

"Miss, will you be checking in?" The lady at the front desk asked Jess. Jess was taken back a bit.

"Oh no, I was just going be watching." Jess answered. The lady shook her head and pointed to a sign on the desk. "**NOBODY can participate without checking in."** Jess sighed and took the clipboard with the blanks waiting for her information.

"Oh, so you're going be replacing Sam and Nick?" Cece came up to her after she talked shortly with a young Indian man looking at her with interest.

"What?! No! I couldn't enter without filling out this form!" Jess protested. Cece laughed at her reaction and Jess felt her face get red and she stared to scowl.

"Relax Jess, I'm joking. I couldn't do this without my best friend around." Cece said. Jess sighed happily. Cece tugged her arm with some force and Jess looked at her face. Suddenly Relaxed Cece turned into Scared and Somewhat Annoyed Cece. Jess searched the scene to see what or who entered to make Cece change her attitude. She saw no one out of place but she caught a blur of something like a red turban before she entered the ballroom and was seated at her table.

"Cece what's the deal? Why you go all weird?" Jess asked.

"No reason…got nervous about this whole convention thing." Cece answered. Jess took a look at her friend again and she could feel that she was feeling more than nervous. As if she just saw a ghost. Cece eventually regained her usual self after she said goodbye to Jess so she can go to her separate table. Jess smiled at the people at her table (7) and she noticed she caught an eye from a very attractive male. She wished she didn't smile back because she felt guilty remembering Sam. Ugh.

~Little of That~

Nick searched for Winston and Schmidt after Schmidt ran off after swearing he saw Cece. Winston followed but Nick was too dazed to notice their disappearance. He was thinking of Jess and he wanted to see her but again didn't. He was thinking about his feelings, although it made him feel queasy and scared. He continued walking without watching where he was going and suddenly he bumped into someone hard. They both fell on the ground and he immediately regained his balance to help the person.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He apologized. The person who he bumped into was an attractive girl who was rubbing her head and smiled sweetly at him. He helped her up.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't look where I was going." She said. She laughed to herself and she looked at him more closely. He saw a flash of surprise cross her eyes.

"I'm Jasmine by the way." She introduced herself. She held out her hand and Nick took it without hesitation. She looked nice.

"Nick. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Pleasure all mine Nick. So you obviously don't look Indian so what's your plan here? Seeking an exotic girlfriend?" She laughed at the last part and Nick couldn't help but feel relaxed around Jasmine. She was wearing a casual floral dress but it fit her nicely. Her thick black curls made her chocolate brown eyes just pop out more. Nick smiled at her again.

"Possibly. I came with some friends and I couldn't pass up the chance to see him fail with girls." He said. He made Jasmine laugh and it lightened his mood more.

"Ah, well shall we check in together Nick?" She said grabbing his hand before he can answer. They arrived at the front desk to fill out the forms and when they got in the ballroom, Nick saw a swarm of people getting seated into their designated tabled.

"Well table 7. See you soon Nick." Jasmine said with a cheery voice before waving good bye to him. Nick found his table and he sighed. He was seated with Cece. He must have made his sigh loud because she snapped her head at him and she looked completely surprised.

"Nick? What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed at him. He pretended to surrender by holding up his hands because he saw Cece can be quite scary when she wants to be. He jerked his thumb behind him.

"Schmidt brought me and Winston along so he can get you back or something." He explained. Cece sighed and calmed her expression towards him.

"Was he the idiot with the red turban?" She asked with a hint of humor. Nick nodded and chuckled. Cece then frowned and looked across the still yet to be calmed crowd of people.

"Who are you looking for?" Nick asked.

"Huh? Oh no one." She said without looking at him. Nick looked puzzled but didn't try to pry more. He never understood Cece, God knows Jess either. He then thought about Jess again and a questioned popped up in his head.

"Hey Cece, did you bring Jess along with you?"

Cece couldn't answer because the host started speaking. "Welcome everyone! I hope today people will be matched with their soul mate. Alright, right now please stand up and gather in circles with different people from tables. We will do a physical match into which the circle must get everyone through a hula-hoop by syncing their body movements. Move now!"

Nick turned around to get the answer from Cece about Jess but she hurried off to a group. He sighed and decided to just closely look out for her. In case he did find Jess, they would have to leave to have a private talk about their relationship right now. He felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Nick, we could use one more in our group. Care to join?" Jasmine said while smiling at him. He wondered if she ever stopped smiling. He nodded and he was led by hand by Jasmine into the group.

"Begin once the hula-hoop is in place." The host instructed. Once the hula-hoop got to Jasmine and Nick it took some time for Nick to get through. Their slight struggled was mostly caused by Jasmine's laughter and Nick's grumpy turtle face. Eventually, the group was finished with the exercise. Jasmine and Nick were laughing together and Nick ignored the sight of familiar curly hair that oddly lured him towards it. But Jasmine kept his attention to her.

~Little of That~

Jess finished her hula-hoop thing with ease because her partners were easily able to move around like her. She smiled to the same handsome fellow who gave her flirtatious looks. She politely gave him innocent smiles back and she didn't think much of him. She was waiting for the next thing that she will be doing and was absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Hello there." A low calm voice from behind said. Jess turned around to see the man who she has been politely smiling to sometime of the day.

"Hi." She said calmly. No need to feel uneasy around a stranger. He's not Nick.

"Would you like to join me for the next couple exercise?" He asked with a small smile. Jess blushed because he was so hot and resembled someone she couldn't quite put her tongue on. He wore a white shirt, no tie, and a black suit. He somewhat of a scruff and dark hazel eyes.

"She wouldn't. Thank you." A very familiar voice said that made her cringe a bit. A hand was placed on her shoulder and the man looked at him with amusement.

"Sam he was being polite." Jess said. She looked at the man.

"I'm Jessica." She introduce to him while holding out her hand. He gladly took it before he introduced himself.

"Ajay, pleasure to meet you Jessica." He said. He turned to look at Sam one more time before turning his back.

"And Jess? You can talk to me if your boyfriend here doesn't throw a tantrum." He said over a shoulder and gave him a smirk. Jess could hear the clenching of teeth on Sam. She turned around to him, bringing back the pain of guilt back.

"Why are you here babe? Should I be worried?" Sam chuckled, lighting up his mood. He wasn't the Sam who was jealous by a total stranger anymore. He was carefree again.

"Cece needed my support and why are you here?" Jess asked with true curiosity. Sam smiled and it reached his eyes.

"One of those 'watchers' outside fainted after some girl said hi to them. I was in this building in the first place to meet up with a friend who was hosting this." He explained. Jess smiled weakly before quickly glancing to where Ajay was grinning and laughing with a group of people. Jess wanted to be like that and she couldn't help the guilt that was chewing her out. She sighed and grabbed Sam's hand leading him to the hallway where she would tell him about what happened with Nick. Hopefully her worst scenario wouldn't come true.

~Little of That~

Nick was back at his table with Cece listening to her talk about potential guys who found her interesting. Nick wasn't paying attention and his eyes wandered around the room. He still hasn't found Jess, still unsure if she was here or wasn't, and Jasmine went off to somewhere he forgot.

"Nick! Nick!" Cece called. He jerked his head up to her.

"Huh?! What happened?" He asked. Cece shook her head.

"Quit looking Nick. Jasmine is back there if you want to know." Cece said turning to point at Jasmine who was waving a lot to Nick. He smiled back at her then frowned at Cece.

"I get the feeling you are hating me right now." He said accusingly. He can always tell how Cece felt towards him at times because her eyes give her away immediately.

"You really have to think Nick. _Think hard_. I know what happened with you and Jess and frankly I'm not sure if I should be concerned or happy about it. Jess is here if you wanted to know but I see that someone else has already got your attention." Cece said with traces of fury. Nick coward to Jasmine because he couldn't handle the model's anger. He was taken back to know that Jess was here and he found no sign of her at all. Was she hiding from him this whole time? Suddenly he saw two people outside in the hall and he recognized one of them as Sam. Oh no, he quickly went to them but a hand held them back.

"Nick! We were about to start the speed dating! Come on!" Jasmine squealed with delight.

"No, Jasmine, I have to-" Nick protested. But Jasmine wouldn't let him go and before he knew it he was plopped down in a seat in front of her.

"Begin!" The host said. Before he knew it Jasmine was blabbering on about her hometown and Nick politely smiled and nodded where he thought was appropriate but his mind kept wandering back to the conversation or argument that was happening outside.

"Nick?" Jasmine asked making him listen to her again.

"Hmm?"

"You should go where you want to go." She said surprising him and with a bright and sincere smile. Nick nodded and dashed outside to the hallway already feeling the tension.

"I can't believe this…!" He heard Sam breathe. He was angry. Nick turned to see Jess fidgeting with her hands and flinched when she saw him. Her eyes were getting puffy and red. Nick ran to her side and then faced Sam.

"Look Sam, it was my fault. She didn't do anything wrong so if you're going be mad, be mad at me." Nick apologized. Sam looked at him with disbelief and anger.

"It involved both of you! I just can't handle that you two had a moment together kissing. Jess, I was willing to commit to us but now it's just…bye Jess." Sam said without looking at her and his voice full of pain that Jess winced.

"No, no Sam wait!" Jess pleaded.

"Sam just listen to-" Nick started before Sam punched him.

"OH MY GOD!" Jess yelled. She looked at Sam terrified. Sam shook his head. Nick started coughing and muttered something that she heard was "Ouch, could've seen that."

"Sam! He's not well in shape!" Jess started yelling furious at Sam, who eyed her with surprise.

"Bye Jess. Ice it and keep it elevated." Sam instructed before he took his deserved exit. Jess didn't look back up again but instead moved Nick's head carefully onto her lap. His breathing was still unsteady but he didn't seem too injured.

"Nick!" Schmidt yelled.

"Jess!" Cece called.

"I'm fine *cough cough* just *cough* fine." Nick struggled to clearly say. Schmidt nodded at Jess who felt tears prickling in her eyes. Schmidt lifted Nick by his arm and helped him walk by supporting him.

"Look Jess, I'm sorry." Nick said sadly. Jess hiccuped and shook her head.

"Don't worry Nick." She tried to say calmly. She smiled as brightly as she can but he can tell it was clearly faked because he saw some tears falling down her cheek. Nick clenched his fists then left with Schmidt to the car. When can he stop messing things up and hurting the one person who can shatter his heart?

~Little of That~

Cece didn't say a word but embraced Jess who was trembling. What happened just now? She broke up with Sam, Nick tried to help, Sam punched Nick, Sam left, Jess was more worried about Nick than Sam, and now all her confusion, anger, sadness, and _everything_ came out of her with tears and muffled hiccups. Cece led Jess to their separate car and stayed silent the whole ride back to the loft. What a terrible day. Jess's phone beep as in to alert of a new message, she picked it up and looked surprise and had to blink through the tears to read the message right.

_Your smile brightened my day. Your easily one of a kind and I would like to hang out. Call me anytime and keep smiling :)_

_Ajay_

"Ajay's an old friend of mine. He wanted to know you better and I thought he would be nice to you while you get things straight. He's someone you can really depend on. I gave him your number." Cece explained. Jess just stared at her friend who gave her number away to some guy she barely knew. She nodded anyways feeling that Cece was looking out for her and she meant no harm. Jess reread the text and thought about how all of this would effect her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

Back at the loft no one seemed to be able to ignore the tension. Jess with her broken heart and confused thoughts made Schmidt and Winston to retreat to the living room where Nick constantly passed as he got another beer from the kitchen. Cece stayed by Jess's side until she was sent out of the room for Jess to get some alone time.

"How is she?" Schmidt asked her. He got up instantly when he saw her and she felt herself clench her teeth. Being around Schmidt nowadays was getting much more difficult for her because he was trying harder to fix "them". Of course her heart raced around him but then she remembers her plan to marry someone her mother was sure to approve and finally have kids. She wasn't so sure Schmidt was capable of this sort of commitment even though he promises he's ready. Looking at his track record with girls, he was just into one night stands and nothing that will harm his chances with the next girl.

"Cece, it's that bad?" Winston questioned with worry. Getting back her attention to what was important right now; she sat down on the couch.

"Jess is a mess. Give her some space." Cece said. Winston and Schmidt nodded and passed Cece a beer. She gladly accepted it hoping to erase the exhaustion from comforting her distraught friend.

"Cecelia, can we talk?" Schmidt asked her. She looked at him scanning his face for anything that would give her clues to his action. His eyes seemed filled with sadness but also determination.

"I'm…going to Daisy's." Winston said awkwardly. He rushed out of the room leaving Cece alone with Schmidt. She shifted so that her elbow was propped up on the couch and holding up her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"What do you want to talk about Schmidt?" Cece said coolly. Schmidt straightened his back and looked at her.

"Cece…I want for 'us' to give it another shot. With our gorgeous looks and bodies, the world will admire as the most beautiful couple. I know my timing is horrible but seeing you find a husband pushed me to accept your conditions." Schmidt said.

"Excuse me _conditions_?" Cece hissed. Did he think that she didn't want to be with him until he accepted what she wants? Of course that's part of it but she didn't want to seem he's forcing himself. That's not at all how she thought someone was going be with her.

"Yes, the kids will be something new for me but that doesn't matter. I just want us to start again." Schmidt replied. Cece felt anger boil in her. What was the matter with him? He just can't want to get back together and _deal _with whatever she wants. She wanted to be with someone who truly wants kids because he's excited for being a parent and loved to stay committed to her out of love.

"Schmidt…I don't think so. I don't want to force you to just accept and deal with it. You are not the kind of guy to settle down and have kids. You love the rush of the nightlife. I'm willing to give up that so that I can finally start a family." Cece tried to explain calmly but she failed when her annoyance was obvious. Schmidt winced a little bit but recovered quickly. He opened his mouth to say something but Jess suddenly came out of her room.

"Hey Jess." Cece said with a small smiled. Jess's eyes were red and puffy and her hair was unkempt from crying on the bed and into pillows. Jess didn't say anything at first; she just looked around and her eyes fell on Cece and Schmidt. She shook her head and went to the kitchen to get her favorite ice cream for times like these. Cece sighed and followed Jess back to her room, fighting her urge to glance back at Schmidt.

"Mind you Cecelia; I won't give up on you." Schmidt said. She was sure he can feel his smile throughout the room and she smiled too. They were complicated and Schmidt pursued further into complications.

~Little of That~

Jess sat back down on her bed with her bucket of ice cream and Cece rubbing her back to comfort her. She hated how her life is right now. She lost Sam and Nick got punched. She didn't know whether she was more shocked of the break up or Nick's condition and relationship with her. Their relationship got awkward since but now it's difficult to be around him without her heart racing.

"Jess, talk to me. I'm your best friend and I want to help you." Cece said. Jess sighed and put her spoon and ice cream aside.

"Cece, should I feel bad that breaking up with Sam wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be? I mean I always thought I would be sobbing and moping for weeks but now I'm just getting over it, like it's no big deal." Jess confessed. Cece's eyes softened and Jess felt anxious waiting for her to say about what Jess said.

"I guess that means that you guys weren't really fit together." Cece said simply. Jess didn't say anything taking in the fact that what Cece said was actually true. She smirked to herself.

"Let's go out." Cece said.

"What?"

"Let's go out to a club or go drinking. Get some fresh air and get you back on your feet."

"Cece…" Jess protested but Cece held her hand up. She winked at me and then pointed at Jess's phones.

"Call Ajay to meet us somewhere."

"Ajay?" Jess asked unsure if she really wanted to see him. He was kind and mysterious back at the convention and Jess was intrigued by him. She felt her cheeks flush when she thought about him again, odd.

"What about tonight, us go to a bar and hang out?" Cece proposed. Jess looked herself in the mirror thinking about going to the bar. She looked like a mess and she didn't feel the party mood to go to a bar. It was obvious that Cece meant Nick's bar since it was near and they get some special treatment knowing a certain bartender. She sighed and nodded her head in agreement knowing that Cece would force Jess out of her room no matter what.

"Now it's time for the easy part; getting your roommates to come along."

"Wait! Cece, don't!" Jess frantically protested. She knew it was best if they did come because Cece would eventually go dance while Jess was moping with her pink wine. Even with Ajay she would feel out of place so getting the guys to come would put her at ease. Though she was unsure if Nick coming along would be the best thing for her right now, since of today's incidents.

"Schmidt! We're going to the bar tonight! Call Winston back and invite Daisy!" Cece called out.

"Alright yes! Night out with the guys and my two favorite girls!" Schmidt yelled with glee. Cece rolled her eyes and Jess giggled. What were up with those two? Jess felt the urge to press her friend for her plans with Schmidt but she knew Cece would open up when she wanted to.

"Jess?" Cece said.

"Hmm?"

"It's nice that you can laugh now." Cece said patting Jess's back. Jess smiled to her and nodded. Jess felt a knot form in her stomach thinking about how going to Nick's bar would turn out. Would it turn into another tension ridden state or would they just nicely fake their ease to leave their friends out of their problems?

"Get ready. Be sure to look hot!" Cece laughed as she made her way out of the room. Jess got up and looked through her closet for a dress she would be willing to wear today. She started humming a tune she made up and she lost herself in the dress up that she forgot to see how Nick was doing.

~Little of That~

Where was she? Nick looked at the door and stared at the frozen peas in his hand that Jess quietly forced on him before scurrying off to her room. He expected Jess to eventually come into his room to check how he was doing and Nick would refuse but Jess would be stubborn and insist to see his injury. He even started to think about the fight they would have and he smiled at that. He missed their harmless bickering but now if they fight it would turn awkward and serious in a second.

_Knock Knock_

He perked up and felt his heart race thinking about that Jess finally made her way to see him. He felt the jolt of realization when he felt the giddiness. This has happened before and it has gotten worse. Before this whole mess, he waited until she got back from work so he can see her. It made the days bearable at the bars and it lessened his grumpy mood. He stares at her often and his eyes roam over her body taking in all of her. He usually lands on her ocean blue eyes and gets lost in them. He counts his lucky stars that her eyes haven't lost their brightness even with his sour and grumpy mood.

"Come in." He says preparing for her presence and their eventual fight. The door opened and Nick quickly felt his heart fall when he noticed Winston came in.

"Hey man, we're going to the bar. You feel okay to join?" Winston asked calmly. Obviously he didn't feel the gloom radiating from Nick or the death stare Nick gave him.

"No Winston. Leave me alone." Nick refused.

"Jess will come."

"What?"

Winston raised his hand as if to stop further any words from Nick.

"You don't have to tell me anything. Get ready in twenty minutes." Winston winked and left. Nick smiled for having a friend like Winston who doesn't really push for information unlike Schmidt. He sighed and chuckled to himself for no particular reason.

This is what he needed now, a night out with friends potentially getting drunk and having a good time, especially with Jess.

Wait what? He swatted that thought away immediately ignoring the happiness he felt thinking about spending time with Jess.

_Just think about getting ready and not ruining the night._

Hopefully tonight he wouldn't do anything that would mess up the relieving lightness of the loft that came back for the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So while trying to upload this to the chapter, it went berserk and deleted the whole thing. Being the prepared person I am, I had another file but it was a little different. It won't make a big difference though. So enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own New Girl, FOX does.**

At the bar, Jess, Nick, Ajay, Cece, Schmidt, Winston, and Daisy all squeezed together at a booth. They talked like there was no tension whatsoever. Daisy whispered to Winston so much they left early to her apartment. Of course Schmidt winked at Winston and held thumbs up. Cece constantly scolded Schmidt for his actions but she was in a good mood; however Jess felt her dark stare when she looked at her. Jess couldn't help but being awkward and uncomfortable. Nick glanced at her from time to time causing her even more awkwardness. Ajay seemed to be hitting it off with Schmidt about the importance of hair product and he constantly smiled at Jess. At least he eased her up a bit.

"Jess?" Ajay whispered to her. She looked over at him with a smile hoping she would seem at comfort. She felt bad inviting him since she was such in a not-Jess mood. His eyes held hers for a moment and she couldn't help but feel warm looking into the light brown eyes. She gets reminded of caramel. They held a certain tender, kind, and inviting look, giving Jess a nice chill.

"Um, yes?" She asked, sipping her pink wine. She missed the straw and felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She looked away until she heard a light chuckle from Ajay.

"Nothing it's just that you're so cute trying so hard." He says. She blushes more and smiled; she feels comfortable with Ajay and didn't even notice the glare from Nick. She could actually enjoy herself if Ajay stuck around.

"Nick! Over here!" called a high pitched girly voice. Jess turned her head around to see a gorgeous girl in a flattering black dress. Jess immediately felt like she was over dressed compared to her, she wore a simple blue knee length dress that was strapless. But then the feeling was switched with…jealousy? She mentally shook her head as that was completely inappropriate. She didn't want to feel any jealousy for Nick, her_ best friend and roommate_, whenever a pretty girl calls out to him and he obviously looks a bit _too_ happy.

"Hey Jasmine." Nick said coolly once the girl came to the booth. Jess narrowed her eyes at Nick when she noticed that he straightened up and lost the grumpy aura. What was with this girl? How did she know Nick? Was something happening between them?

"Jasmine?!" Cece and Ajay said together at once. Nick and Jess turned to them with confusion. Cece smiled widely while Ajay slightly frowned. Jess caught Cece's eyes and mentally asked who she was.

"Schmidt, Jess, this is Jasmine-"

"My sister. Who _should_ be finding a husband." Ajay finished Cece. Jess was shocked and looked back at Jasmine, who kept on smiling, and back to Ajay. Now that she noticed it, they did look like siblings with their eyes.

"Oh Jay, let me off the leash sometimes! I want to have some fun before I settle down!" Jasmine waved him off. He smirked and loosened up his smirk. Jasmine slid into the booth, slightly pushing Jess more than she would like. Jess tightened her grip on her drink when Jasmine wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. Ajay coughed and Jess saw he was surprised too.

"Wait noooo… Are you two…?" Cece and Ajay said together again. They looked at each other when they did it for a second time and Schmidt seemed to be amused.

"Dating? No, we're not. I can't greet my new friend like this?" Jasmine giggled while she pecked Nick on the cheek. Jess fumed inside but she held a calm and 'happy' composure. She smiled and said nothing, afraid she would go off on Jasmine saying she is not allowed to do that because… Because? Nick wasn't hers so why is she feeling the need to keep him away from pretty girl. She looked over at Nick and saw he was confused and blushing. He looked at Jess for a moment and she saw something pass through his eyes. Regret? An apologetic look maybe? Jess couldn't tell.

"Who are you again?" Jasmine asked Jess directly. Jess looked at her for a moment unable to speak but quickly recovered.

"I'm Jess, nice to meet you." She said in her best happy voice.

"Oh! Nicky's roommate!" Jasmine squealed, _Nicky_?! Jess was baffled, Nick got mad at her sometimes when she calls him Nicholas, but Nicky?! With a smug expression, Jess looked over to Nick waiting for the pleasure of his turtle face to Jasmine, hoping to bring her down. But it didn't come. He simply smiled at her and continued to talk to Schmidt, who was asking how they met. What?! Now Jess had enough! She needed to leave right now! But she was trapped between Nick and Ajay.

She had no choice and she knew staying any longer would mean a potential screaming fit. She quickly went under the table, ignoring the surprised and confused friends telling her to stop. She crawled through pairs of feet and once out, dashed to the exit.

"Jess!" Two voices called out to her. She knew it was Ajay and Nick, but couldn't decide which one of them tempted her to go back. It didn't matter; her feet ran and ran until she was in the park where Schmidt and Nick had their **Tinfinity **party. She panted and looked around the dark open field. Knowing that no one was around for a mile or so she screamed until she ran out of breath.

"Damn him! Damn him! Damn life!" She yelled not quite as loud but made her throat sore. She crumpled to the ground with silent tears flowing freely down her cheeks, and then she heard a clap of thunder. Pouring blobs of water came raining down, causing Jess to fall back on the grass exhausted with her fit.

"Such a stupid cliché." She whispered annoyed. Suddenly, she giggled and laughed since it was all she could do left. People who rushed by may have saw her as a crazy nut job, but who cares? She felt shattered and she had no right to feel like that. She didn't know how long she stayed there or how late it was or if she was even crying or it was the rain. But one thing for sure was, Jasmine was the new girl for Nick.

~Little of That~

Nick had to gently push Jasmine a couple of times before she stopped whining about Nick leaving. It didn't help his mood that Ajay shoved him to move out of the way. Nick had to fight the urge to punch Ajay, what was his deal anyway?

"Ajay! Calm down! You're pushing Nick too hard!" Cece said. Both men stopped and looked at Cece who scowled at them.

"Cece! Jess just ran out and she could be anywhere! What it she fell and is hurt and alone?! I need to go find her!" Nick impatiently said. Cece crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Fine, let me go to her Cece. Please, I want to find her." Ajay said much more calmly. Nick shot him a quick death stare. Cece sighed and nudged Schmidt to move out of the booth. Nick was puzzled to see why she didn't let him go but immediately relented to Ajay. Ajay nodded in appreciation and left hurriedly outside.

"Phooey! Now Nick is all grumpy! Let's drink until that adorable smile of yours comes back." Jasmine giggled. Nick raised an eyebrow and suddenly noticed the strong scent of alcohol. Jasmine wasn't her usual self because she's drunk.

"How much had you had to drink?" Nick asked her. She giggled and poked him in the stomach.

"Oh… I don't know… Enough to forget this night tomorrow!" She said and now the slurred words registered to Nick. He sighed and nodded.

"Cece, where does she live?" Nick asked.

"Take her around the corner to the apartment. 12A is her room." Cece informed him.

Back at 12A, Nick placed a sleeping or passed out Jasmine to bed. The door was unlocked and he figured if she had any roommates, they weren't home. Nick was about to leave the apartment when he got hit on the arm with something metal.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He whispered yelled (Jasmine was sleeping for Christ's sakes).

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I HAVE NOTHING FOR YOU TO STEAL!" The stranger whispered yelled as well. Nick was able to see it was somewhat of a scrawny guy who was a little shorter than Nick. His hair was long and shabby and his eyes held a constant fear. Nick knew he was the type to be weak and scared.

"Dude chill! Your Jasmine's roommate? She passed out at the bar and I'm dropping her off." Nick explained while guarding with his hands when he noticed the dude didn't look calmer.

"Jasmine? Where is she?" He whispered.

Nick pointed to her room and the guy softened his gaze. He stared at her door for a moment and smiled like an idiot.

"Sorry for the trouble. She can get out of control. So cute." He apologized not really to Nick. Nick knew all too well what kind of face he pulled; it was a face when Nick stared at Jess. It was loving, pained, happy, and a bit sad. It was when you loved someone secretly.

"Heh, love is tough ain't it?" Nick said jokingly. Or he tried.

"It's a bitch. You too huh?" He asked.

"Yep, roommate too."

The guy didn't say anything but smirked. He turned to Nick and held out his hand.

"Joey."

"Nick."

"Thanks for bringing Jasmine back,"

"No problem. Piece of advice, keep her away from me. I bring nothing but trouble and she's hinting a little liking in me. It hurts when they chase or be with someone else."

"Yeah it hurts. Don't worry, she has crushes every week. I won't mind this one because you love someone else."

"Alright Joey. I'm leaving and I leave you in her care."

They waved good bye and Nick drove home late at night. The rain didn't clear up but it didn't really bother him. He stopped by the park for some good ol' walk-in-the-park-to-clear-your-head time. He didn't notice someone on the ground until he tripped.

"What the hell man?" He swore under his breath ready to yell at the hobo. But it wasn't a hobo, it was Jess curled up with random sobs escaping her throat. He felt a rush of relief and anger. Relief to find her before anyone else did and anger for her stupidity. In the park, alone, in the pouring rain? What was she thinking?!

Nick sighed and noticed that her lips were tinged with blue and her nose was red. He quickly took off his jacket and placed it over Jess. He kissed her nose for the heck of it and it warmed him a little bit. He couldn't resist a little soft kiss on her lips and Nick thought he really fell hard for her.

"I'm competing against you I guess." Nick heard an annoying voice say.

"Ajay, I figured you liked her." Nick hissed. Ajay came closer to Jess and he caressed her cheek. Nick jerked her away and Ajay smiled.

"Not really like. You can say I fell in love with her at first sight." He chuckled but there was no heart in it. Nick scowled.

"She'll choose." Nick simply said. Ajay nodded and Nick stayed no longer in the rain. He left with Jess back to the apartment where he tucked her in bed. God such a mess.

So much for the disaster he hoped to avoid.

**Yes I know that it sucks for someone making Nick work harder for Jess and someone hitting on Nick. But I thought that Nick and Jess can't catch a break for a while so don't be mad at me. This story should make them have one more last push before they stop hiding their feelings. So yeah, let's see where i take it from here... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Where am I?_

**_You're in a state of sleep somewhat near lucid dreaming._**

_Who am I talking to?_

**_Yourself of course! Or what you call your conscious._**

_Why is it so dark?_

**_You haven't thought up of anything. It's dark because you aren't thinking. _**

_What should I think about?_

**_ You're Jessica! Or we are, but come on! Just because you're knocked out doesn't mean we can't do something?_**

"Jess! Honey! Wakey wakey!"

**_Aw poo, I guess we can't hang out with ourselves. Bye Jess! Stop ignoring me by the way!_**

Jess's eyes fluttered open to a blinding light and three…no four fuzzy heads hovering over her. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. Clearly she saw Nick, Ajay, Cece, and Winston looking over her. They all had a relief look on their faces but then each one of them changed. Nick was angry, Ajay was concerned, Cece was happy, and Winston was surprised.

"Finally the reckless girl is awake! If she can't live through a measly fever, then I'm living with a weak disease carrier!" Schmidt exclaimed behind her door.

"Hey girl, the doctor came and said that staying in the pouring rain for a long time got you a fever. It was bad at first but it settled to be mild." Cece said while reaching to stroke Jess's hair. Jess glanced at Winston giving Schmidt an exhausted sigh and gesturing for the boys to leave the girls alone.

"Wait-!" Ajay protested.

"Winston!" Nick whined.

"Shoo, shoo. Jess is awake and we need to leave Cece with her best friend. God forbid we get sick or smother Jess."

Cece smiled at Winston and Jess felt her throat feel on fire. She reached over to the cup of water on her nightstand and downed it all down.

"Jess, why did you do this to yourself?" Cece asked narrowing her eyes.

"Hmm?" Jess said innocently enough. She didn't feel like talking. The coldness flowing through her was enough to make her fidget with the blanket to get the most warmth possible. Cece looked at her like a mom would after her child wouldn't admit to the obvious trouble it caused. It made Jess flinch.

"I couldn't see them together! It felt weird." Jess blurted out. "I-I mean, I never liked the girls who hit on Nick or his girlfriends, but this one was just too…too-"

"Jess?"

"What?! No she's nothing like me? She may have the bubbliness, the smile, the cheeriness, the style, but she's not like me!" Jess argued. She knew she was arguing with herself and not Cece, but the thought of someone who was like her to be with Nick was sickening.

"She may be another Indian version of you. Hell, I mean there _was_ an Asian version of you." Cece countered. Jess didn't care for the thought of her having different clones, because that meant that one of them could be with Nick. Even the foolish and childish thought made her mad.

"He didn't leave your side." Cece said.

"What?"

"Nick. He refused to leave your bedside well not only him though. Ajay too, he refused to leave until work calls. Nick found a fill in for the bar and I caught him hold your hand and grumble some things."

Jess's face grew hot and she was sure it was not from her annoying fever. Nick stayed by her side?

"Nick…" Jess whispered quietly.

"And Ajay." Cece interjected.

"Huh? Oh yeah him too."

"He likes you like _likes_ you Jess."

"Who?" Jess asked.

"Well who do you want it to be?" Cece asked. Jess was taken back. Why would she ask her that? When Jess thought about it seriously she realized what Cece meant. Ajay and Nick obviously or hinted in liking Jess. She was supposed to answer which one of them she would like to be true.

She thought about it. Nick was her roommate and her best friend aside from Cece. He was caring and thoughtful when he should be and he made her laugh. But he can be so irritating and stubborn. He can make her blood boil with a single word. Ajay on the other hand, was kind enough and seemed to care for her very much. He was an easy people's person just like her. She felt relaxed and safe with him. He was a sturdy man who she can lean on. But she needed to know more about him and know he can rely on her somehow. Right now he's a kind stranger. She doesn't want that.

"Well… Um I think it would be-"

"Winston! I just brought soup and it's HOT!" Nick screamed in the hallway. Jess saw a struggling Nick juggling a soup that was surprising not sloshing around and he was pushing away Winston.

"Nick! Let them have some time alone!" Winston yelled back.

"Boys! It's fine. She would like some of her roommates." Cece said. She winked at Jess and left to what she whispered to get a drink. Jess turned her head to see Nick place the soup on her nightstand and reach for her big glasses.

"Here, I know you can't see really well without them." Nick said with a slight smile. Jess took them without talking and reached for the spoon. The chicken soup really did smell good.

"No Jess. Let it cool or you'll get burned." Nick said when he gently swatted away her hand. Jess sighed and felt like a child.

"I can handle some soup Nick."

"I'm telling you that you will get burned."

"But I want it now!"

"Wait a minute!"

"No!"

"Jess!"

Jess reached for the spoon again but Nick was quick and grabbed the bowl. But the steaming soup swished around and a blob fell on Nick's hand.

"Argh! HOT SOUP!"

"OH- OH MY GOD! NICK!"

Jess quickly got her first aid kid in her nightstand and tried to not panic. Nick settled down but kept swearing under his breath. Jess was having trouble opening the kit and Nick noticed.

"Jess, lemme open it."

"No! Nick, you're injured." Jess protested.

"Jess! It's fine! I can open it!"

Jess shook her head vigorously and opened the kit with a jerk, but her elbow hit a hard blow on Nick's eye.

"AHHH!" Nick yelled in pain.

Jess was about to apologize until she thought instead of adding more insane noises into this madness, she should finally _help_ this situation. Nick was lying his head face down on her bed with one hand cover his injured eye and another was outstretched with an obvious burn. Jess grabbed the roll of bandages and tried ever so gently to lift Nick's hand on her lap.

"Erm, sorry if this hurts." Jess whispered. She slowly started wrapping his hand in the bandage and he did small grunts when it hurt him.

"Sorry, I'm not a nurse." Jess tried to lighten the mood. It was awkward and maddening.

"Jess, we are just so weird and to be honest, it's painful sometimes." Nick responded with a following chuckle and he raised his head. She felt his eyes burning her, but she ignored it. Right now she caused Nick to be injured, so she should focus on that.

"What in all good Armani, happened here?!" Schmidt yelled as he rushed in Jess's room. Jess finally looked at Nick to see how to reply and he seemed to have a glint in his eyes.

"Just being weird Schmidt." Nick smiled.

"Yep! Weird people doing weird things in a weird time!" Jess backed up. Schmidt sighed and walked out, not noticing or ignoring the injuries.

_We'll get through this bump in the road. We'll get this through together. It'll be fine._

Jess repeated that until she felt herself calm down and continued to nurse Nick's wound. It'll be weird but it'll be together.

**Ah! SORRY for the lame ending of this chapter and the LONG wait for the chapter! I had some things of work going on and I'm so sorry! Don't be mad at me. I'll try not to make you guys wait and reviews are highly welcomed. :) Hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
